everlightfandomcom-20200214-history
Player guide lvl1-30
Hello! And WELCOME TO EVERLIGHT!!!! New Player Guide, Lvl 1-30! published by clown76 written by Ozymandias Hello to all players, new and old! My name is Ozymandias, beta tester for Everlight and avid player/contributor to many Koram developed games. Below is a little something that I have put together for new players, to help them as they start the game. I hope to add more to this as time goes on, and look forward to all of your inputs as well. Thank you all, ENJOY THE GAME! Part I: Know your Heros! Currently in Everlight there is four main hero classes you can choose from. Here they are as I know: Warrior: Melee/Tank Build Description: Warriors are born for battle. Their strong physical damage and perfect defense brings great advantages for close range combat. They are brave and willing to take most of the damage. Protecting partners is their mantra. Their ability to survive in even the most dangerous situations is second to none. As a powerful defender, warriors play a crucial role in the party. Mage: Caster/AOE (Area of Effect aka Splash Damage) Description: Manipulator of the elements. Has amazing control of magic. Very familiar with various elements in nature and can make great use of them. They are the most formidable damage dealer. Although their self defense is weaker than other classes, their free attack range makes them great long-range killers. Due to their magical power and stable AOE (see above) skills, mages are very important in a party! Ranger: Long Range Physical Damage. Description: Rangers are extremely nimble. Their reflexes are lightning fast and they can kill enemies in the blink of an eye. Their defense is low and they are not skilled in melee combat. But their agility more than makes up for this weakness. They have a high dodge rate and high accuracy. Rangers are the biggest variable in the war. They can pull the party from sure death to salvation! Prophet: Caster, Group Skills Description: Prophets are really intelligent. They can assist party members in rare and unusual ways. The magic staff or orb is their weapon of choice. They look gentle, but their powerful magic can make the enemies shudder! Their prudence and leadership skills make them great commanders. A Prophet in the party will get twice the results for half the effort! For a Guide on hero skills, please visit the following link: (Hero Skills Guide Link) Part II: Character Creation! Step One: Select the Class! Pick from one of the four above mentioned classes. You will be allowed 2 characters per account, so feel free to mix your play styles or wait and see what your Legion needs are. We will touch base on that later. For the purpose of this Guide, I will be selecting Warrior. Step Two: Select an Avatar! Pick an avatar out of the 4 per sex. Rangers and Mages are female, Warriors and Prophets are male. Sex plays no part in strength, and at the time of this writing, you could not pick outside of the previously mentioned sex. Step Three: Input your Hero's Name! This is your world-wide handle. For the purpose of this guide, I will use PowPow. Review your selection Champion, and select “Creation Completed” once finished! Part III: Our Quest Begins! We begin our epic journey in Cnossus, A jungle sort of city. We wake from a daze, with a wonderfully clad woman telling us basically an invader from the underworld has broken from the rift of time and bringing with him doom and destruction. Since we come from famous genes, we gotta step up and be the hero. HURRAH!!! Starting stats are low, but once you go meet up with the Training captain Roett, you get a nice boost to your level. Captain Roett's job is to basically furnish you with your first butter knife, er I mean sword. Grab your Weapon Token and complete the quest. After summoning your etheral weapon, equip items as they show up on the lower right side of the screen. After Roett, we head to Captain Tar. (At this time, I suggest you get your prize) From Tar we receive more gear. (Armor) After getting our wonderful gear, we go up to lvl 3 and we meet our fair maiden again. She greets us with bad news! The Ancient Centaur Tribe has showed up on the Minow Plane. We head out to help Lady Wesley! But first we need to go make some spiced spidey legs. Let the quest auto complete at the Cuisine Bear Winnie. We hit Lvl 4. We head out to help Lady Wesley! Captain Cahan issues our next quest, he's found to the South and West of the Winnie. We talk to a series of guards, in which we receive a skill book and a couple of levels. Upon obtaining the skill book, equip it, and complete the skill tutorial. Keeping your skills current to your level becomes the all day challenge, as you will begin to see. We complete that quest, we're up to lvl 8. Now we start to receive various items, such as HP orbs and MP orbs. Both are important to have and their effects stack, so equip them often to not absorb too much room in your packs. At Level 10, we receive our beginners pack! The next beginners pack opens for us at lvl 20. No worries, this won't take too long. Cure the soldier, help Lady Wesley and now the game begins to make us responsible players, by giving us a pet! Complete the shop tutorial, and the pet tutorial. There should be other guides to pets once the game gets going. (ie I'm not that good at them) Pets are incredibly handy, and work very well if you level and develop them correctly. After our pet quest we go to lvl 13 and head through another portal to the Ancient Tree Lands and obtain our second skill book. Promptly learn your second skill. A couple more quick quests giving us flying boots (teleportation) and our third skill book. Your third skill will be your “Active Skill”. After the third skill, we are at the Minow Plain. You should get an “Expansion Charm”. Once you do, increase the size of your bag. This helps you carry more things and lets you quest longer. (There is a Bag Increasing Tutorial in-game) At the time of this writing I was able to get 18 more slots, ie I had 3 charms. Keep working your way through the quests, as they are mostly breif. The Auto-guide function is nice in this regard, but if you keep mashing the complete quest button you will miss out on much of the story. By the end of my bag expasion quests, I was at lvl 16 and working my way into some Centaurs. Eventually you work your way up through the difficulties of baddies to the Centaur Commanders. At this point you should be lvl 18. After a few menial quests, you get teleported to Harrenhal. This is where I will start keeping track of quests and rewards. We are now lvl 20 with a nice compliment of basic gears. Don't forget to open your beginners pack! Upon Reaching Harrenhal we receive a “VIP Experience Card” for completing our initial quest to Harrenhal. I activate mine to make getting to level 30 much quicker. These quests go quick and leave you in a great position to join a legion once you've completed them. Here is the following breakdown of the next quests, all pretty much in Harrenhal. Quest: Preparations 13450xp 460 Gold 351 Energy Quest: Cool Mount 13450 460 Gold 357 Energy Obtain mount; Equip mount (Mount Tutorial) Quest: Impression Points 15130xp 460 Gold 369 Energy Lv. 21 Reached Another Shop Tutorial (Spin to win)(AIM) Quest: Pink Gems 15130xp 465 Gold 381 Energy Quest: Clan Agent ? ? ? Quest: The turtle went walkies 20340xp 465 Gold 393 Energy Lvl 22 Reached Quest: The cows went walkies too 20340xp 465 Gold 399 Energy Quest: Combine Lyre 27120xp 660 Gold 405 Energy Quest: Out of its Shell 22680xp 660 Gold 411 Energy Lvl 23 Reached Quest: Fortification is Important 22680xp 660 Gold 417 Energy Use free boots if you activated your VIP pass Quest: Bring Fair Back 30240xp 350 Gold 423 Energy Lvl 24 Reached Quest: Stolen Goods 20980xp 350 Gold 435 Energy Missed quest Missed quest Quest: Combine Holy Light 20980xp 1265 Gold 447 Energy Quest: Life Charm 22040xp 1265 Gold 453 Energy Lvl 25 Reached Quest: Save the People 22040xp 1265 Gold 459 Energy Quest: A little Late 20880xp 275 Gold 465 Energy Instance Tutorial for Relics of Damnation (Weapon) Upon completion of the Instance, 20880xp 275 Gold 471 Energy Item Drop Level 26 Reached Quest: Tomb Sweeping 20880xp 275 Gold 477 Energy Quest: Wedding Ring 20880xp 275 Gold 483 Energy Quest: Relic Fragment 20460xp 2778 Gold 489 Energy Quest: One Eyed …. Equip Pirate Suit (Various In-Game Suits Link) Quest: Lurk 20460xp 2778 Gold 507 Energy Quest: Advanced Developement 22480xp 5005 Gold 513 Energy Quest: Special Bottle 22480xp 5005 Gold 519 Energy Quest: Holy Water Delivery 22480xp 5005 Gold 525 Energy Level 27 Reached Quest: Feeding the Dog 22480xp 5005 Gold 531 Energy Quest: Source of the Pollution 49280xp 12000 Gold 537 Energy Level 28 Reached Quest: King of the Storm Family 47075xp 9500 Gold 555 Energy Constellation Tutorial (Constellation Guide Link) Quest: Trial of Wisdom 47075xp 9500 Gold 561 Energy Level 29 Reached Quest: Trial of Strength 154500xp 19800 Gold 567 Energy Level 30 Reached So, we've finally reached the big boy time! As you progress up in levels you will start to feel more and more comfortable with the game console and the interactions between all the menu's. As you complete your lvl 30 Quests you will see that the mainline quest will say “Mainline Upgrade to Lv 31” That means that you cannot progress further in the story mode until you are that strength. This means you get to run more instances, grind for better gear and meet new friends! By the end of your lvl 30 quests, you should have a full bag, and all but three gears, some of which will come after you complete your first few instance runs Please stay tuned for more guides that I make, my next guide will be the lvl 30 to lvl 40 quest guide and the character skill guide! Thank you all for any suggestions as well.